Wish you were mine, and mine alone
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: After a devastating breakup with Juliet, and a suicide attempt Justin realizes he is in love with his sister. He uses the Dream Helmet to declare his true feelings to her in her dream. JALEX
1. Chapter 1: Justin's brilliant plan

Wish you were mine

Wizards of Waverly Place (Jalex) fanfiction by Agufanatic98

**A/N: This fanfic might go into little extreme situations… depending on my mood. Also it shows some other scenes that might be scary or offensive to certain people. (One word: suicide attempt) And obviously, it contains plenty of incest. So if you're not a fan, don't read. Simple, eh?**

Alex lay on the couch, eyes closed and iPod blaring. She was bored out of her mind. There was nothing better to do. Justin smiled down at her, he stared at her for almost thirty minutes and she didn't even notice. Finally she did.

"Justin, stop staring at me." She said, but her eyes were still closed.

Laughing, he listened and took a seat comfortably next to her. "What are you up to, anyway?" He asked.

"Can't hear you, sorry." She replied, pointing at her ear.

Justin smirked and sneaked toward her and started tickling her. Alex, being cursed with being ticklish started to giggle uncontrollable. "St-Stop it, Justin!" She pleaded, but could hardly too due to laughing so hard.

"Ha, ha, keep laughing, Alex!" Justin told her, teasingly, as if she were a little kid. "…Love you so much…" He added softly.

It's too bad she didn't hear him. He wanted her to know that he really cared about her. Sighing he knew it was wrong. She was his sister… it wasn't suitable to be in love with her. But he was. He was head first over her. (A/N: Song pun! XD) And it was making him go crazy! He wanted to kiss her! Her lips looked delicious and he could barely control himself when she constantly reapplied cherry flavored lip gloss, his all-time favorite fruit. And it didn't help that she would pucker up right in front of him like he was no where near and she doing it on purpose simply to torture him. He couldn't get enough of her clever remarks, mischievous attitude, and basically everything about her. He adored and you might even say that he obsessed over everything she did. The old song by Police didn't even match up to what he was feeling and that was saying a lot. But as always, he knew how wrong it was. So sighing disappointedly he dragged his feet to his room.

When he got there he flopped onto his bed and soon after that let out a grunt. "Ow." He muttered. Sitting up he reached under his back to find his wand.

_Whew, still in one piece._ He thought with a relieved sigh.

He didn't want a repeat of Max's "butt knuckle" incident. He had to chuckle a little as the scene replayed in his mind.

_Max sat down. A cracking sound could be heard._

"_Uh-oh… either I just sat on Dad's wand or I just broke my butt knuckle." He reasoned._

"_I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a butt knuckle." Justin smirked, knowingly._

"Max could be such a strange kid sometimes." Justin said aloud, pausing he stared at his wand for a moment. Suddenly he gasped, almost in the same way as when he found out that he had a huge zit on his forehead. He smiled, a far-away look in his eyes, as a brilliant idea began to form in his clever mind.

He tossed his wand aside and jumped off his bed, practically zooming out of his room. He tiptoed down the stairs, though it wasn't really necessary since Alex was listening to her iPod at full blast. He took a quick glance at her to find out that she was turned to her side, seeming to be in a sleeping position. Upon closer examination, he figured out that was snoring softly, in fact he even noticed that her iPod had carelessly been disconnected from her ear phones and was laying on the ground just calling out to be squashed and ruined forever. That's how Justin felt sometimes, he felt like Alex thought he was a huge pile of junk just waiting to wilt and die. Justin literally felt that way sometimes too.

Even though his memory was practically erased completely, Justin could remember the wizard competition as if it were a very strong glimpse into the future. He didn't like to admit that he didn't remember anything after Alex was the one to capture to orb of full power and become a full wizard. He would never forget the look on her face, a mixture of both shock and triumph in a perfect combination. Justin couldn't help but feel just a teensy bit jealous.

In fact, if Juliet hadn't come around nearly a year or so after this Justin probably would have scooped Alex in his arms and kiss her like she had just found out that she felt the same way about him and wanted to be with him forever. Jerry, their father, but then a full-wizard, wouldn't mind but would probably have a small feeling that there isn't something quite right about this picture. The thought of losing Alex nearly killed Justin's soul. No amount of spells or wizard awards could match up to how much he cherished his sister. And there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Alex had confessed something to him that he was yearning to remember, he reasoned that was a really weird dream, a post-stress symptom from the realization that he might lose his family forever. He couldn't believe to look of concern on Alex's face that night at the campfire, again Juliet came to mind. And so did kissing and going way overboard with sixteen year old sister, related by BLOOD I might add. But right now as Justin stared at her and slowly saw his plan fall into place he didn't care in the least bit, he didn't even feel of ting of guilt at all which was extremely unusual for such a moral guy like Justin Russo.

_My plan is off to an exceptional start. _Justin thought with a smirk, and for a brief second he felt like Alex's twin brother, which to be quite frank, it didn't shock him at all; in fact it made him a little excited. She was rubbing off on him like a really strong brand of sun tan lotion and he was enjoying every second.

He smoothly left the loft and sped down to the Wizard's Lair. Again, without any hint of guilty, normally Justin would realize that he's breaking the rules and would stop instantly. It wasn't like him to used magic unsupervised and it definitely wasn't him to come up with such a simple, yet oh-so-complicated plan that only Alex Russo, queen of breaking the rules would think of. Justin had to smile at that fact; for once in his life he had outsmarted the master. I guess his secret and growing obsession (or admiration a nicer word…?) with his sister was started to get a little out of hand. He was usually very pesky about obeying the rules, which Alex found very nerdy about him. But it seemed his coincidence was in la-la land, at complete mercy for Alex.

He glanced around the lair, hoping that his Dad hadn't stowed it away. He had last heard from Harper, who apparently wasn't very good at keeping secrets, that Alex had been using the Dream Helmet to visit Dean in his dreams, it made Justin feel extremely angry to know that she could control everything, he was a little scared at how much it was killing him to know the kinds of things she was creating. He hoped for Dean's sake they were appropriate or Justin would have to pound him. And with Justin's new found strength from his break up with Juliet, he wasn't the least bit afraid to slug him a good run, knock that nose and that fake pretty boy New Yorker accent right out of his body!

But fortunately, Dean was long gone and Juliet was also not coming back. She had left the state with her family, to visit her sickly older cousin on a small island that was literally invisible to any other countries; in fact it was on rarely any maps! Her cousin, Edward, was in danger of being discovered by a deadly group of evil vampires and Juliet and her family had to protect them. Especially since Edward was deathly ill, which was sort of silly to say considering Edward's already dead and has been for at least seventy years She had told Justin that she most likely would not come back…that this might be goodbye. Justin took it pretty hard, feeling like Juliet was breaking up with him, that he wasn't good enough to go with her, to at least help. Juliet insisted that it was too dangerous, that she wouldn't be able to "unlive" with herself if Justin were to be killed because of her. Juliet kissed him tenderly, she didn't want to leave him either, and she definitely didn't want Justin to feel like she was breaking up with him for a random, unknown reason. She said she would miss him terribly, and would come back eventually, no matter how long it could take. She promised to return and rekindle their romance in the best way she possibly could. But it had been nearly a year and she showed no clues or signs of returning to Waverly Place. Justin was making himself sick with worry. Almost at the exact instant that he started to come up with the worst possible case scenarios Juliet called and informed him that she was staying with her cousin permanently. That something extremely difficult had come up and Edward needed her family desperately. She was crying and sounded very hurt, Justin didn't know whether to question if her cousin had anything to do with it or if worse comes to worse that it was Justin's sole fault. Maybe he had preoccupied her mind so much that her parents were captured and eaten, or whatever it is that evil vampires do. Justin really didn't want to think about, his stomach was weak in those subjects, and it didn't help that he felt like his heart was stuck to his feet like the scoop of ice cream on a hot, sweaty summer day. Plop, it hit the ground with an earsplitting splat and it could have killed him if Justin allowed it too.

Crushed by the sudden realization that Juliet was never coming back, Justin went into a state of a deep, dark depression. He didn't even care about school work, one of his number one priorities in life, let alone anything else anymore. He got to the point where he almost committed suicide. If it weren't for Alex he wouldn't be alive right now. Justin recalled situation as if it were yesterday.

_Justin was done. He was through with living. He yanked his prized rope from its hook and quickly (and angrily) made it into a noose. Blinking away tears that seemed to burn his eyes like very strong Tabasco sauce, he began to put it over his head when his door burst open. _

"_Hey, Justin, I was hoping I cou--" But she stopped herself when she saw what Justin was doing, or attempting anyway. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Tears quickly blurred her vision and trickled down her cheeks. Her lower chin quivered uncontrollably. She was definitely going to cry. _

_Justin looked at her, shock clearly on his pale face. He gripped the noose tightly, his hands trembling as he paused in that position._

"_Alex, I—I'm…" He stammered, unable to overcome his sister's hurt stare._

_Alex was crying silently now. There was one little squeak where she exhaled but for the most part she was quiet, shocked from the scene before her. He looked away; her eyes seemed to burn into him like bullets charging into the same wound repeatedly. He winced as he forced the noose around his neck, ready to finish the job. He didn't want to have to face Alex's grief-stricken face. _

_He slowly took a sideways glance at Alex. His expression clearly said, "I'm sorry."_

_Before Justin could even toss the rope around his 'hanger holder' or whatever you call it, (a/n: I feel really stupid) Alex bolted toward her older brother, grabbing the rope._

"_Justin, I'm not letting you do this!!" She squealed, sobbing immensely._

_She tried desperately to pull the rope out of his hands but he pulled back with a generously more powerful force._

"_I'm done, Alex." He said simply as day. He too was crying, which was a tragic sight to see. "I have no reason to live anymore!!"_

"_Justin, nooo! Ph-lease!!!" Alex told him, her crying increasingly enormously, she was nearly screaming as she used all her strength to try to pull the rope away from him._

"_Alex, quit it!" Justin bellowed in a voice that didn't seem like his. He pulled the rope out of her grip, pushing her down aggressively in the process. "If you really loved me you'd let me go through with it so please!!"_

_Alex sat on the ground, pain overtaking her both physically and mentally. She stared up at her older brother and with trembling lips she whimpered. "No, Justin, you're wrong…"_

_Justin didn't speak, he opened his mouth but the words wouldn't even escape from his lips. His sister's words seemed to pierce his heart. He turned away swiftly, ashamed. _

"_YOU'RE WRONG! I know you Justin; you wouldn't do something so stupid! I know I bag on you but that's only because I'm jealous of you, okay?"_

_Justin was startled from his sister's sudden outburst and change of voice. She sounded so sincere, and shockingly insecure. Typically Alex held together rather well even in the worst of situations._

"_See, Justin, I admit it, okay? I'm-jealous-of-you! You're so perfect and it makes me so crazy! If you kill yourself…I'll kill myself too!" Alex finished, remarkably stunning Justin with the seriousness in her attitude. The room practically gasped in awe at Alex's words. She started to cry even more, the tears ran down so much that it gave Niagara Falls a bad name. She wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon, not by a long shot._

_Justin stared down at her helplessly. He felt a ting of hope just yearning to break free of his suicidal feelings. He watched as his sister continued to cry. She was so fragile, her heart could break into ten million pieces as she watched her brother, the one she admired so much, attempting to perform such a drastic and life-threatening act. Without a second thought he tugged the noose off his head and tossed it aside with all his might. He pointed a stern finger at it and almost instantly the noose transfigured into a small, fancy box of tissues._

_Smiling, he picked up the box and slowly approached his sister, bending down he held it out to her. Alex looked up with short bursts of sniffles. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. If he thought he was going to win her over with something as simple as a box of tissues he had another thing coming! She looked away, anger staining her tear streaked yet beautiful face. Justin had to give her credit, she looked fantastic despite the fact that she had been crying like there was no tomorrow. _

_His expression softened even more as he grinned at her compassionately. "They're vanilla scented, your fav."_

_Alex looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. Her anger evaporated as she slowly forgave her brother, his expression made it nearly impossible, despite the significance of danger of what had almost taken place. She took a handful of tissues and smirking, she blew her nose and wiped her eyes carefully. _

_  
"Works every single time…" Justin sneered teasingly, followed by a soft, caring tap on her arm._

_Alex pushed him away playfully. And laughing he helped her up and they shared a cherished hug._

Justin would never forget that day, no matter how hard he would try, he didn't want to forget it anyway. Because that day marked one the most important realizations in Justin's entire life: the true feelings of his younger, snotty sister, Alex Russo. She had proven to him how much she truly cared about him, she wasn't one to show this often, and in fact she put all her effort into avoiding it as much as possible. Justin kind of had to admire that about her. She always held herself together so perfectly and never showed her sensitive side in front of pretty much everyone, and especially Justin.

This day also brought up a very remarkably fact, it led Justin to look at his sister in an all-new light. A bright, should-not-exist light! He was beginning to fall for Alex the same way he had fallen for Juliet the day he met her in the Late Night Bite, a new restaurant that was ruining the Waverly Sub Station's business. And for the most part he didn't feel the least bit guilty, not even a teensy bit. He was so dead-set on his feelings for her that all his coincidence was gone forever.

**Whoa, things are getting very interesting now…! Did you enjoy the references I made to Twilight? I hope so. I also hope no one was offended with how I practically gave Juliet to boot. At least it's more creative than taking the info straight from the show with the pathetic mummy. How desperate can you get? Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review! Remember to point out my mistakes! And don't bash on my liking of Jalex, because I will not stand for it. **

**And yes, I do plan on continuing "Techno Crisis"… I just got this idea in my head that just had to be put into action! So be sure to tune in!**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a dream?

**Not very many reviews… **

Chapter 2: Just a dream…?

Justin mentally took a moment to think about what he was going to do when he went into Alex's dream. He grinned suddenly and placed the Dream Helmet on his head. In a matter of milliseconds he was transported into a dimly lit room. There was a purplish glow that scared Justin a little.

"Alex, are you here?" He questioned.

"Boo!" A voice suddenly squeaked from behind him.

He turned quickly to see Alex giggling slightly at his shocked expression. She got a little serious and told him suspiciously. "This is weird… I never have dreams with you in them… wait a sec…" She smirked knowingly. "You're using the Dream Helmet! Justin, I'm so ashamed of you!" But you could tell by the tone of her voice that she was kidding around.

Justin just looked at her, immense concentration on his face.

"Justin, what…" Alex began but he stopped her placing a finger over her lips. Alex's eyes widened and she blushed. This was dream Alex after all, now Justin was controlling her dream.

He shook his head and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real. And it was everything Justin had hoped for, and Alex had kissed him back. He moved away, smiling softly.

"I...I just want you to know that I love you."

"Justin, I…me too." Alex replied, and she pressed her lips against his.

Justin was overwhelmed with joy. He moved away from her and shouted excitedly. "Let's run away together!" And he scooped her up into his arms, as a flying carpet suddenly appeared, and their were on the rooftop of a high building.

"Get ready for an incredible night!!!" He shouted, Alex wrapping her arms around his waist as they zoomed into the night sky.

Alex eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion appeared on her face in an instant.

"Okay…that was a weird dream." She said at once. She was feeling disgusted in certain areas as she stood up. Her legs were shaking like crazy. "I need a shower!" And she rushed up the stairs trying her best to ignore the part of her that actually liked the dream.

The End

***Sigh… I hate the way I ended this story… I just lost my inspiration, I thought I had a good story going but it ended lamely… hope you like it anyway. It's short... Please review…if you want.**


End file.
